


Visions of Tragedy

by DimensionGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Autistic Character, Deja Vu, Demons, Not Beta Read, Other, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionGirl/pseuds/DimensionGirl
Summary: My MC Dimension as they go through the Devildom, but they have a secret. They have visions of the future, will they be able to accept their fate or will they try to save themselves?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dimension had been in the Devildom for about a week and thus far their dreams had been the blissful nonsense they had come to love. They feared for when the nonsense turned to truths however, but there was no way that Beelzebub was actually an alien that wanted to marry them so it was nice. Well as nice as super weird or prophetic dreams can be to a person.

With Levi's help I'd made a pact with Mamo-chan and other than Lucifer being a bit miffed about it everything was going well. They were happy and well they had begun to have friendship and the hints of maybe more feelings towards these seven boys that they were living with.

Of course this was the night that they had the dream. They went up to the attic and opened the door and then someone they had never seen was there, they had long bangs that covered one eye and two tone hair. They hugged this other person feeling happy about this door being opened but then they changed. This person now had a tail and horns, along with an intense aura of pure rage and hatred. But I had already hugged them, my chest and ribs hurt as they squeezed me too tight. I knew they weren't going to stop and they smiled at my pain, the last thing I saw was them going down the spiral stairs and I heard them laughing as everything went dark and it still hurt.

I blink and see that I'm safe in my room at the House of Lamentation, I get up and head towards the kitchen. I need a glass of water after that dream, maybe Beelzebub hasn't ate everything yet and I can get a snack too. That would be nice, I walk down the stairs quietly so I don't wake anyone up. As I enter the kitchen I see Beelzebub eating on the floor, I don't think he sees me so I quietly greet him. "Hey Beelzebub, is there any rice left?"

He turns towards me and looks a bit surprised, "It's late, you should be asleep." He is right but this was worse than the worst flashback dream, I can't tell him that though.

"I had a nightmare is all, I just need to calm myself back down and then I'll go back to sleep. Don't worry about me sweetie, I can take care of myself." He looks unconvinced but he hands me a fried bat wing and watches me for a minute. I grab a glass and get some water to drink while I eat the bat wing and in the process I thank Beelzebub, "Thank you. I didn't mean to bother you." He keeps eating and I fill the space with silly thoughts, he even chuckles at a few of the bad jokes.

But I'm back to yawning too soon and he sends me back to bed, by which I mean he says if I don't walk back by myself he will carry me to bed. I smile and hold back a laugh as I walk back to my room, I feel a lot better now. As I drift back to sleep, I hear a voice, _"Help me… I need you to set me free… please help me Dimension…"_ the voice trails off and I'm too tired to think about how scary this truly is.

I wake up but I still feel so tired, I had another prophetic dream last night. I'm going to die. There was also the odd voice calling out for me, I should check out the attic. Maybe ask Mammon about people with cow looking hair, I should learn who's going to murder me after all. Based on how it's happened before I have at most three months to live at most.

At least I'll be able to see them again, in the afterlife that is. I still miss you sis… That car it came out of nowhere and Kitty is still alive because you saved her but you're gone. I can't help but wish I could have saved you. But I can't fix it now and I just wish I hadn't said that to you when you left for the day. Kim I was so rude to you and I should have warned you that you were going to die. I know you didn't want to know but at least if you knew then you could have done things differently. Or I could have been a better sibling to you, I was a terrible sibling. With that running through my head, I wipe the tears that begin to fall.

Then I get up and seeing that it's still early, I decide to try to enter the attic. If I'm lucky there's a part of the attic I can hide in to deal with these feelings. I don't want pity from the bros because my little sister died recently. Slinking through the house it was obvious that no one was awake quite yet, I hadn't looked at a clock however. The permanent twilight of the Devildom didn't help, as I walked as close to silently as I could. I arrive at the stairs and take a deep breath before starting to climb. I have a terrible feeling about what lies at the top of the stairs but I need to know.

"What are you doing? Dimension why are you trying to go to the attic?" Lucifer found me, he looks a bit disheveled. What time is it? "It is four in the morning, why are you even awake?" That answers my question, time to lie.

"I had a nightmare, I didn't bother anyone so I decided to come up here for a bit. I really don't want to be touched right now, I needed somewhere to hide." I feel a few tears drip down my cheek, guess I'm not masking as well as I'd hoped. He looks almost amused and I decide to give him a taste of my real life, not revealing my power but Kim would have laughed at this I think.

"Reliving your little sister's death isn't a good way to spend the night, especially since she died saving a mutual friend from a bad driver." My face is really wet now, like covered in tears and snot, I'm gross already and it's not even noon. I wipe my eyes and breath in sucking up some of the snot, shit there's hair in my face there's boogers in my hair. Why did I not pull my hair back before coming up here?

"Grief is hard on everyone and there was nothing you could have done, even with your ability. It's not your fault, it was her time and you need to let her go." He looks mildly offended and I just can't deal with an ass like him today. The arrogance radiates off of him like stink on a skunk, I can't hold my tongue today.

"If you had this ability you would have tried to save someone too, just to find out that no matter what you do it's going to happen. That is the biggest 'fuck you' in my fucking life. The only consistent person in my life and I got to watch them die twice, my only sibling and I got to see their guts all across the pavement twice. I heard her screams first in a dream and then in reality. It hasn't even been a fucking year, so leave me the fuck alone you asshole!" He looks even more mad, he's got that angry aura again.

I pull on my pact with Mammon not able to filter my emotions so he isn't overwhelmed, but I did a dumb. "You know nothing about grief, you never had to kill those you had once loved. You were never in a war." That's his response, a war. All of the brothers were in that war and he's the only one being an ass.

"You made active choices. I am a spectator in my own life, your choices had a chance to change things. If I see it it will come to be no matter what, I will be blessed with the ability to know every bad thing that will ever happen to me. One day I'll even see my own death. You can't understand what it's like to know that all of your nightmares will come true." Before I can say anything else Mammon bursts in and looks at the two of us. I look like a mess and at some point I had walked closer to Lucifer. I remember jabbing his chest when I said I'd see my death, I back away. I notice that he's in his demon form, fuck. Wait I can't die except by that cow demon. I don't need to be scared anymore, for the next three months I'm effectively immortal. Mammon's frozen and I just start to laugh,

"You can't kill me, I would have seen it." The venom in my voice surprises me but I don't care anymore, if I'm going to die in three months might as well tell the truth. As I laugh Mammon picks me up and runs, I start to sob as I cling to him. He tries to set me down on my bed, but I won't let go of him.

I'm curling into a ball and clinging to Mammon, he closes the door and holds me. After a while when I've stopped sobbing, "What's wrong Dimension? Don't ya know its a bad idea to yell at someone so much more powerful than you? And what do you mean Lucifer wasn't gonna kill ya? How would ya see it?"

"None ya."

"What's nonya?" I can't believe he fell for it.

"None ya business."

"C'mon Dimension, we have a pact and aren't we friends? You said that we were friends just yesterday, were ya lying?" I shake my head and take a shaky breath, I should tell him something.

"Not that long ago my little sister died, a car hit her instead of our friend Kitty. She saved Kitty but now she's gone and I had a flashback nightmare tonight…" I start to rub my arm, I'm biting down on the inside of my cheek. I taste blood.

"Hey calm down, it's ok to be sad but don't hurt yourself. I can smell the blood. Just let it out without hurting yourself." He says this and rubs circles on my back, I start sobbing again. I cry but I don't say a word, I can't grow closer if I'm going to die soon. I can't break his heart, it would be so terrible of me to do that to him. I can't grow closer to any of them, I need to mask fully everytime they are around. No slip ups anymore, after this I need to distance myself and keep their hearts safe. It's the least I can do, but for now I just lean into Mammon's touch and cry my eyes out.

But then someone knocks on the door, I stiffen and look around for somewhere to hide. I can't be seen vulnerable by six demons, two is bad enough. Valefar managed to teach me that much and Dad would agree. I dash into the closet and close the door to the closet just as the other door opens.

"My sweet Dimension, it's time for breakfast." His voice changes in tone so fully at the next sentence I'm a bit surprised Asmodeus can sound that mean. "What are you doing here, Mammon? Where is Dimension? Did you sell them?"

"Hey don't assume stuff like that, they went and hid in the closet." Mammon sounds a bit mad because of the way Asmodeus accused him so quickly.

"Dimension sweetie won't you come out of the closet?" Asmodeus says it and I can't help but do the joke.

"I'm Pansexual and Demiromantic. Also I'm Nonbianary." I giggle a little after saying that.

"I'm happy for you, but sweetie that's not what I meant."

"I don't wanna leave the closet right now."

"Why not?"

"None ya."

"I won't fall for that Dimension. Won't you please tell me?"

"I do not wish to." Then the closet door opens. Shit! I hide behind my uniform coat and wrap the scarf I had been wearing when I came to the Devildom around my face to hide the tear tracks. I can't see but I feel someone trying to remove the scarf. "Please don't…"

"But I want to see your lovely face, please Dimension?" Asmodeus sounds a little bit whiny and normally I'd give in but not now. I shake my head and cross my arms.

"Asmo they said no and I can make sure that they get to breakfast. I'm their first man after all." I stifle a small giggle at the silly remark and after huffing Asmodeus leaves. I pull the scarf off and frown,

"I look like a trainwreck."

"Don't you worry the great Mammon can have you looking super hot before you go to breakfast!!!"

"I'd settle for looking like a human." I giggle in response. He blushes a bit at my joke, weird. Together we manage to hide the sleep deprivation and the puffy eyes. Mammon is better at make-up than me, it's not surprising but he's really good at it. I gave him a hug when we were done. "Thank you, Mammon. I mean it thank you."

I grab his hand and start to walk to the dining room, he doesn't let me keep his hand though. I'm lost. He never tried to stop me before, he never seemed to mind my touching him before. Did I make him mad? Did I do something wrong? We walk into the dining room and I'm lost in thought, Beelzebub takes my plate and I don't even stop him. I blink and it's already time to go RAD, this is not going to be an easy day.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it through the day and got a tip, Lucifer wants to listen to a cursed record that Leviathan has a copy of. With Mamo-chan's help I am going to get that record and go to the attic. 

"Leviathan, can I borrow one of your records? Please?" I pull out all of the cuteness stops I have. I put on my cat ears headband and I figured it would help the cute points. Alas he's a harder sell and not into cats, which is weird considering the oversaturation of catgirls in anime. Then again Satan was blushing a small bit so that was odd, is he into cats?

Basically before I zoned out Leviathan said I had to prove I was as big of a fan of TSL as him, I agreed and then purchased a copy of the movies and borrowed Satan's copy of the series. After aggressively reading through the entire book series that night, I go to get a snack. I missed dinner because I was reading. Dammit Mammon why did you suggest a trivia contest? Ugh I'm not sleeping at any point this week, I still need to ask about a cow demon.

Downstairs in the kitchen I see Beelzebub again, "Sup, any leftovers? I just read all of TSL and I kinda wanna crash."

"This isn't healthy, Dimension but I saved you some food." He's a sweetheart, I'm glad he didn't eat everything. One meal is not a fun thing to have happen.

"You're so sweet, thank you for saving me some food." I smile at him, he's nice and has no ulterior motives either. Oh shit I'm crushing on him. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. No no no no! I'm a dead girl walking, I don't get love. I'm the reprise. I need to kill these feelings to save all of theirs, no more being nice or trying to flirt a favor out of someone. It never works anyways.

I quickly eat the food, unlike last night I try to not make many jokes. I can't become a heartbreaker, the song is catchy but I can't actually do that. I can take the heartbreak, I'm not a girl anyways. I shouldn't fall in love with immortal beings anyways, I'm going to die one day no matter what. So there's no hope for us being in a relationship with each other. 

I slip back to my room quietly humming How to be a Heartbreaker, I got it stuck in my head. After I close the door I slip on my headphones and start the playlist to help me fall asleep, I don't play it every night but I could use some relaxing music now. I manage to drift off pretty quickly and I don't hear the voice again.

(The next day)

After class Mamo, Beelzebub, and I all watched TSL. It was really fun when no one was crying. I teared up during the flashback where they revealed Henry's sister was killed, Mamo sobbed when Geldie died and a few other places, and Beelzebub was sad when the Lord of the Flies was dealing with a famine and disease. He didn't cry but Mamo cried enough for the three of us, but when Mamo saw me crying he spilled about my sister. That made it awkward until he started crying and it was really fun in the end. 

In other news I've started a letter and I asked Mamo about cow demons. He got really quiet and looked a bit sad but he wouldn't answer until I explained why. I had to tell him that I saw one and what it means that I saw one. Mammon knows that something is going to happen because of a cow demon, I couldn't tell him that I will die in a few months. 

As I walk the halls of RAD I see Valefar, I turn away but he approaches me before I can slip away. "Hey Bookworm, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the human exchange student, well the one that isn't Solomon." 

"I heard about what happened to Player, too bad. If only someone had been able to warn her, change the future or even get rid of that other girl. It's too bad she had to die, bye Bookworm." The venom in his voice is thinly veiled and I know he hates me now. He let me and Kim in just for her to die, he rightfully blames me. 

But I just can't do this today, well this week. I feel tears welling up and look for a place to hide, the bathroom is right there. I walk into the bathroom as calmly as I can, I barely make it to the stall before the tears fall. I roll up my sleeve and bite down to keep the sobs quiet and let the tears fall. 

When I finally exit the stall, I walk to a staircase and "trip". I fall down and manage to get a few bloody scrapes. That's enough for the demon nurse to tell me to go home. Which is good because I need to hide again. 

After I make up some excuses and promise to be more careful, I run to the room that's mine for the time being. I pull all of the blankets off of the bed and put them on top of me, I put on my headphones and pass out. 

Not really, I just make sure I'm nearly silent and work on the letters some more. I need to give Valefar one if he's here, my parents should know if I die. At least I try to. I forgot tonight is the TSL contest, so I have a few hours to get ready again.

For a bit of flavor I decide to try and do some Lord of Emptiness inspired make-up. The Lord of Masks wears a mask so I can't do that and Leviathan would want to be the Lord of Shadows. The other Lords were cool but not as aesthetic for me.

I walk out of my room and the black and purple make-up is a bit heavy but I look cute. Leviathan went along with this and this is war, I have war paint on. Yes, I did just call my make-up war paint. Yes, I have done this before. 

The competition begins and it goes by like a blur, especially because I got distracted by the lights for five minutes. I answered my questions and it was time for my victory. I said everything that was going to happen in the next TSL book with a smile, it sounds really cool so I can't wait to read it when it's done. 

Leviathan looks mad as I finish explaining it all, oof hun it was the only way to win. He's in his demon form. I feel bad about the spoilers but this is not enough to kill me over. Geeze at least I know I survive this, I stand still. I will not be scared of a weeb like Leviathan, he's not even that cute. He keeps calling me a normie, I hate it so much.

"Come at me, are you scared weeb? Cuz I'm not. What ya gonna do? The sharingan doesn't exist and as the exchange student I'm basically untouchable. You can't hurt me without punishments that I can't even imagine. So take a fucking chill pill, when it comes out we can read it together. I will even cosplay with you if you stop being an asshole!" 

None of that sunk into his brain and he's still trying to attack me, yay. I wonder if I should play dead? Yeah lets try. 

I run away from him and fall. It's a spectacular fall, I take a deep breath and then still. I wait and then I feel someone pick me up, I stay limp. My eyes are closed because I blink a lot, so I have no idea what is going on. My head is starting to hurt and I take a very shallow breath in and out. I hold my breath again and stay limp.

The room gets very quiet for a moment and then it becomes too much. Everyone is yelling and my hearing goes fuzzy, it hurts and I curl into a ball. I cover my ears and bite my cheek. I think I'm on the floor now, it hurts there's too much. Too much. Too much. TOO MUCH! 

Everything is too much and nothing is helping, being here at all was stressful enough. Now I die in less than three months and the six guys I live with all seem to want to kill me as is. 

I still have my eyes closed but I feel myself being lifted and the squish is there. It's nice. I don't feel totally better but I open my eyes, it's too bright. I shut them again and murmur, "Too bright. Hurts." 

"Turn the lights down." A soft and deep voice says, he sounds safe. I still have my ears covered and he keeps trying to help. "Quiet, please."

The room gets much quieter and I open my eyes, Beelzebub is holding me tightly. It feels less nice now that shame is back but I don't want to be put down yet… 

Oh no. I'm blushing, shit! But this is the wrong sensation now, I wriggle out of his arms and onto the floor. I sit down and try to explain what I really need. "Need squish."

"Squish?" Satan asks. I nod.

"What do you mean by squish?" Lucifer says, it's a flat tone and I don't want him squishing me. He doesn't get to do the pressure stim. 

I stretch my legs out and then lay my arms on top, "Squish." They don't seem to be getting it.

"Wait, are they autistic?" Leviathan asks. I start to nod, "I know what to do, one of my gaming buddies explained it over call after a game was too much. Sounds like sensory overload, can we get a weighted blanket for them?" 

"Squish. Levi squish." 

"But why would you want a yucky otaku to…" 

"Need squish!" I might have yelled I seem to have lost control of my volume again. I close my eyes hard and after I hear a sigh I feel a pressure on my legs, I lean back and it covers the rest of my body. I'm getting squished, it feels better. 

"Are you just laying on top of my human?" Mammon sounds jealous, does he like me?

"It's not like I want to, the rest of you just couldn't figure out what they meant." Leviathan doesn't like me much it seems, I guess that's ok. I got the squish I needed.

After a while I feel alright, " I'm sorry about that. Normally I would simply go to my room or another space where I feel safe. Then I would adjust the stimuli so that I could stop being overwhelmed and stuff…" Ok I sound stupid now and they saw me semiverbal and really overwhelmed. 

I mean they won't like having to deal with me and these episodes. They already don't all really like me much, I mean Mamo did but I must have messed up. Like always, I make people hate me. It's just bad because we have to live together, I'm sure if I asked Lord Diavolo would let me live in Purgatory Hall though. Well maybe not, him and Barbatos have this intense distance from me and everyone it seems. 

"That makes sense, what was it exactly that caused this overload?" This is unexpected, it's probably just Lucifer trying to do his job though.

"It was a culmination of the yelling and being picked up, but also the whole murderous demon thing didn't help. I should be able to deal with these better, since I graduated from high school, I have had a lot less. Hopefully today will be an isolated incident, the odd thing is that I can't hear any electricity. Like anywhere in the whole devildom, why?"

"Well the Devildom is powered by magic, you can't hear it?" Satan seemed a bit confused, I don't think humans can hear magic. Can he hear magic?

"That's why it's so quiet when yall aren't talking, I was wondering if I was going crazy. The constant whine of the power has been there since as long as I can remember, unless the power is out. If the TV is on, I have to turn a show or something on so I can block out the whine." Ok, I went too far. Satan looks as if he's taking notes, the rest look confused.

But just as I began to feel very awkward again, "Well this was a very interesting competition, it seems Dimension has won? Barbatos, can you please find a weighted blanket for them." 

Diavolo ex machina, I don't have to stay in this awkward conversation. Thank you Lord Diavolo! Plus I get a blanket! Yay. Ah there's the exhaustion, Barbatos has handed me a blanket. Ooo it's nice and heavy, "Nap time." 

Looks like nobody hears me, I walk over to a wall and sit. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, the sounds go fuzzy and as the edges turn like cotton I can't hear anymore. 

_ I'm back at the House of Lamentations? The hallway with the cool dragons too, Oh it's Mammon. What is the cow demon who's gonna kill me doing down here? Why are they screaming and crying about me? This must be after I die, I'm sorry but the letters are still there. Read my letters! I wrote them for you and I must have given them to one of you!  _

_ Oh there I am, don't throw up. I didn't know that I had so much blood, it's everywhere. _

_ They lay there well not quite there, they are all over the area. My uniform is ripped but it doesn't really matter because my body is just as shredded. My organs are somewhat carefully removed from my torso and one of my arms is on the other end of the room. My legs are barely attached and my jaw is ripped halfway down my face. My eyes are open and dead, my expression or at least what's left of it is fear and acceptance. So I must climb down the stairs and actually die here. _

I open my eyes and I can't breath! I'm not on the ground, where am I? I'm not on the ground, I'm suspended in the air somehow. Why am I up so high?!??! I'm in the sky, I want- No I need down! I struggle and then I'm falling. I hear Mammon calling my name.

Mammon? What happened, I look up and see Mammon in a different outfit. He has wings? 

The wind whooshes around me and I can't stop looking at Mammon, he's getting further away though. Why- oh right I'm falling. 

I close my eyes and the next thing I know, I feel arms wrapped around me. "Am I dead?" I wonder.

"No. Ya gave me a big scare though."

"Now what the fuck am I doing in the air?"

"I was flying you home."

"Flying me home!?!??! What made you think that was a good idea?"

"It's faster and you were sleeping. It should have been fine but you freaked out."

"I had another bad nightmare and instead of being safe on the ground I'm in the air!" 

"Dimension your nose is bleeding, I need to get ya to um Satan should be able to help?" He looks worried, my nose is actually bleeding so I guess it makes sense. And there's the head splitting headache, I didn't have one last time. If only I was that lucky this time too.

I groan in pain and hold my head, blood dripping down my face as my entire body fills with pain. I don't pass out again and I don't plan on getting anymore sleep for a while. I was hoping to fix the insomnia while I was here. 

After a horrid trip during which I scream in pain multiple times, we seem to be at the HOL, the pain is starting to ebb. The blood is not I can feel it dripping down my face and my body, some of it might be tears though. I feel those falling as well. 

"What happened to them? Mammon what happened?" I can't tell who that is but they sound mad, I open my eyes for a moment but it hurts too much.

They keep fighting and at some point someone sets me on the ground, I curl into a ball. The pain slowly ebbs but the blood is still leaking from my nose, I began to feel lightheaded. 

I open my eyes to pure chaos, all six of the bros are fighting. My eyes widen in fear and I call Solomon, he's weird but he's human. He picks up after a few rings, "Solomon I need you to come over, I need some medical help and the bros are too busy fighting."

"What's wrong? Should I bring the angels too? They are better at healing magic than I am."

"I don't care right now, the pain is starting again. There's blood so don't wear anything that will stain. Hurry, I feel like a nap."

"No don't pass out, I'm on my way. I'm bringing Simeon with, is it too bad to bring Luke?" 

"I don't know it just hurts-" I scream in pain again cutting off the phone call, the fight, and moments later the door bursts open. I can't see who walks in but there's more than three sets of footsteps.

There is a flash of light and suddenly it doesn't hurt anymore, I look up to see Simeon and Luke. Diavolo, Solomon, and Barbatos are nearby as well, the bros are all in their demon forms. Well ok not Asmodeus but he still looks very mad, I back away but I hit the wall far too soon. 

Everyone in the room is staring at me, am I breathing? Does it even matter, "Stop looking at me… please…" 

The blood has turned sticky and I'm too dizzy to stand up, there's still blood coming down my face too. I'm still reeling from the vision and that's making this worse, I just need this to stop! 

"For someone who is so bad in spells and hexes you have a lot of magic." Solomon says, what does he mean? I don't have magic, all I have are those stupid visions. 

"What are you talking about Solomon?" I manage to stammer out as the Brothers turn back to their human forms. I relax a small bit, if my guess is right then going back to the human forms makes them a bit less dangerous. 

"It was indeed an impressive display of raw magic, odd how you couldn't access it before." Satan is talking and he's looking at me like I'm an experiment. I don't like it at all.

"It was likely due to their adrenaline and the exposure to demons and angels. Exposure often awakens latent abilities."

"That can't be it, I was practically raised by Valefar. He's a demon my Dad has a pact with, he said he's under the sin of greed. I never used any magic before!" It might be a lie, I don't know if the visions count as magic. 

"That is a lie albeit an accidental one, you have used magic before. It was actually in-" 

"If I have so much magic then how come I can't even do the most basic of spells? From the age of eight I was raised by a demon so I think if I had any magic it would have been obvious by now." I hope Diavolo gets the hint that I don't want everyone to know about the visions.

He exchanges a look with Barbatos and then turns to the brothers, "You saw your brother return with an injured human and instead of administering first aid or calling someone who could, you fought. The only reason they are ok now is that they called Solomon themselves, I will forgive this misstep but anymore close calls like this and there will be consequences." 

The brothers all look very scared but then in unison Beelzebub and my stomachs growl. I can't help but burst into laughter, I stop after a bit of blood from my nose which had just stopped bleeding comes out of my mouth. Mammon looked scared when it happened, I managed to explain it was because of my nosebleed.

I got to eat some food, Simeon told me to get some sleep and I got the record from Leviathan. Since I wasn't going to sleep anyways I gave Lucifer the record and prepared to go to the attic. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Belphie show up and a second more gore filled vision. The gap between the first and second chapter is because i got busy writing the third. The fourth will come eventually. 
> 
> This chapter also has an oc of mine, the Greed demon Valefar.

It was about 11:30 and I climbed up the stairs, using my phone from the human world as a flashlight. The flashlight is too bright so I just turned the brightness up on the screen. 

At the staircase I take a deep breath and climb. I make it to the top and can't hear anyone. Then when I turn I see him, my murderer, he smiles but I see the pure rage in his eyes and stumble back a bit.

"Help me, Lucifer locked me up here. I'm another human like you, I need you to let me out." 

"You aren't a human, you're another demon. You're going to kill me, but I can't stop it so I have to help you. You're lucky my visions turn me to a spectator cow demon." It comes out so quiet that if he was a human he wouldn't have been able to hear it at all.

"Oh the humans a seer, you aren't fully human either then. Only cambions and nephilim can have visions like that, angels and demons can change the future. Too bad you're just a weak human, but to let me out you need to make pacts with all of the brothers." He looks a bit surprised that I didn't fall for his ruse, it wasn't even a good hustle. I could have done so much better.

"Your one of them aren't you, an avatar of sin, one of the brothers?" His face sours and I know he is one of them but his face changes fast. Maybe if he had some practice he could be a decent actor. 

"That's not important now, I see that you have pacts with Mammon and Leviathan. Next try to make a pact with Beelzebub, when you release me I will answer more questions." How could he tell? Is there some sort of mark I can't see? 

"Or I can give you my human world phone for updates and such. Don't break it, it's the best way to contact me because Lucifer can't know that I have met you. Let me just remove the password so you can use it." I hand him the phone through the bars and then I turn to leave.

"Just get me out of here." 

"My ddd's number is in there, I don't have much to live for anyways. I'd ask you to kill me quickly but we both know that isn't going to happen. At least I'll be able to see my sister again when you can see your brothers." With that statement I walk back down the stairs. He doesn't respond to me.

Once I'm back in my room here I pull out my ddd and start to mindlessly scroll through Tumblr. I see some great Feferi fanart but it doesn't make me feel less dread, my demise is coming soon after all. 

Around three am, I pull out some paper and start to write a letter. The letter turns into twelve and I don't finish any tonight. Some are only a heading and I started too many with a joke but humor is a great way to deal with things like this. Definitely better than just jumping into the sadness.

Morning comes and I get some food, I look terrible but I don't even care. They look at me like I'm made of glass. Ugh I'm fine now, I get to be brutally murdered what seems like twice. 

I don't break the silence. I tried to talk earlier and I sounded awful. I don't want to prove that I am a weak human. The meal is done in an awkward silence and before I leave for RAD I make sure I have my headphones. I need to blast music during the walk, let's do the playlist full of emo music. 

As I leave the comforting sounds of MCR blasts into my ears, Mammon hovers near me. It almost feels normal again, then Valefar waves me over. I pretend I didn't see him but he takes it as I can see him once I drop the babysitter. I can't avoid him forever so I hold up an L for lunch. He seems to get it since he stops trying to get my attention. 

This is not going to be fun. I have music and seductive speechcraft. The music teacher hates humans and I'm just bad at talking. In other words I'm barely passing both of those classes. Earlier I'd be feeling better about it because lunch is in between the two classes, now I'm not looking forward to today at all.

Ugh I was right to hate today so far, Professor Chord spent half of the class talking about how humans can't even make music. I hate her so much, I wanted to be able to sing again but instead I get to deal with this. This is bullshit. And now I have to see someone who hates me, today has been great. So great that I'm starting to wonder if dying would be that bad. 

I decided to not entertain that little thought, it never ends well. I'm not hungry so I don't stop by the cafeteria, I wait outside the cafeteria until I see him again. 

"Hey there Bookworm, let's go somewhere a bit more private. The library is open at this time and I'm sure you'll want to get back to your babysitters." He has a smile but his eyes hold only hatred and anger.

"Fine but give me a moment, I need to put up an emotional wall. For some reason they can feel my emotions after a pact." He looks shocked and a bit mad but he waits and then we go quickly to the library away from prying eyes.

"So little Bookworm got a bond pact instead of a service pact, the demons you've pacted with will have such a pretty girl to mold as they wish. After all the bond goes both ways and you've obviously noticed the sins becoming stronger in you. Greed and envy, you always were an envious little girl." A bond pact? As he misgenders me and I feel worse and worse that circles to the back of my mind. 

"I'm not a girl, not that it matters. I'm dead at this point anyways. In a matter of weeks I will be no dead. No need to mourn me like Player, just deliver a letter to my father and forget me for all I care." It hurts to admit but he always did like her better than me. 

"I could deliver the letter or I could burn it. If you died no one would even notice in the human world would they little girl?" He's baiting me. I can't let him get to me. 

"Yes I am aware that I will not be mourned, I ran away from home and disowned my parents. The only family I wanted to stay with is gone so I lived alone in a shitty apartment. I was a nobody in every sense of the word having no connections to stop seeing. So give my father the letter or not, it doesn't matter anymore." Well that got sad, I didn't mean to. It's just whatever at this point.

"Aw don't worry Bookworm your parents will find out you died. Once you give me the letter, your father will get it next time he summons me." He agreed to take the letter, that's all I needed.

" Goodbye Valefar, I shall see you again soon." I turn around and leave the library. But I can still hear his last remark.

"The world will know you as a girl when you die, your parents never did accept it." It sounds almost sad but I don't turn back.

Hiding in the bathroom holding back tears is not what I wanted to do today. It is what I am doing though. The lunch period is almost over and I haven't eaten anything, I can eat at my temporary home. If I hurry there will be food, Beelzebub has practice after school after all. I just have to make it through one more class really. Seductive speechcraft aka flirting 101 and I'm failing. 

I got knocked out during the class, I didn't even do anything wrong. I just popped my knuckles because they got stiff, then it all went dark. So I missed the whole lecture and it was annoying. 

I get walked back by Mammon, he won't really look at me. My headphones died so I won't be ignored but when I finally get him to look at me he looks guilty. Wtf Mamo-chan? What happened? But I don't ask, I don't say a word, I just let him be silent. 

Going into my room I plug my ddd in and start my music again, I have an essay for Seductive speechcraft. I'm sure I can bs it and dump in puns, I'm going to fail this class. Just write the stupid essay Di, you can't be failing until after you die. Wait if I died would I pass the class? 

No! Focus essay time. Write an essay about Valentine's day and call it good. Just let the words fall from your mind to your pencil and let the music guide you as well. 

The essay comes together quickly and cynically, as I write the conclusion about how Valentine's day should be ignored and it's more romantic to have surprises daily. A song I forgot was in this playlist starts, Sakura Kiss blasts through my ddd's speakers and before I can skip the song. 

The door is thrown open to Leviathan? Did he just break my door? "Leviathan did you ju-"

"Is that Sakura kiss the opening to OHSHC?" 

"Yeah but did you-"

"You aren't just some normie, you're like me aren't you?"

"We are not the same." I change playlists to hear the opening from Sailor Moon, frantically I skip the song again and the next song is Megalovania. "No. No. No. Now is not the time Vriska!"

At least he looks excited, I change the playlist again. The song is the Madoka Magica song, the one in the background during Homura's fight with Walpurgisnacht. "So like I was saying, we are not the same."

Great now one of the Demon Lords knows I'm actually a huge nerd and a weeb. This is fine, I'm totally not thinking of dying. 

"It's fine that you want to hide that you're an otaku too. My normie brothers wouldn't get it anyways." 

"Look if you let me finish this essay, I will go and hang out with you ok? We can watch an anime or play a game. Sound fair?" 

"Yeah, we can do that." He's just sitting on my bed playing on his ddd, whatever. I restart my music and Na na na by mcr surrounds me as I finish the essay. It has a conclusion that says love is fake but it's done. 

"Alright the essay is done, what are we gonna do Seaweed? Ok forget that nickname, it was horrible." He hasn't responded to me, that's when I hear the song playing. When did I put Bullet on this playlist, Hollywood Undead you have been here at a very bad time.

"Do you really want to do that?" He looks worried, time to lie.

"No, I write a lot of stuff and I might have a thing for writing hanahaki. This is on my angst hours playlist, a mix between pumping me up so that I keep writing and the actual tone I'm writing." 

"You write, would you write something for me?" 

"I would but I don't write happy endings so I'm not sure you'd like it. Also you can't just ask me to write for you, are we doing a trade? Did you just want me to do this for free, is there a holiday coming up where it's custom to give gifts?" I'm teasing him a bit, I can write happy stuff but I'm known for my fics being very angsty. Like beyond what I would read, what can I say I'm a sucker for a happy ending. 

"Wait only bad endings and you like the Host club, you blocked me!" 

"That was you saying that I should write for a fandom I'd never heard of? You were super rude about it and now I can't write you anything. If I blocked you then I won't write for you, it's my rule." I won't break my rule just because he's asking me in person. I don't reward being an asshole.

He misses that bit of teasing in my voice but he recovers and we watch Host club. It's nice and Levi is actually nice. 


End file.
